


The Sacred Jedi Text's.

by mindcomber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Secret's Revealed...





	The Sacred Jedi Text's.

The Internal and external senses hold the key to true enlightenment.  
Follow the golden rules...

The Galaxy's Forcefull planetary influence, predict's guide's and protect's. Disciplined mind control strive's to achieve this. Only selflessness survive's challenge.  
Emotional attachment lead's to for-boding darkness, enticing evil onto it's lurid path. Great evil surround's everything, lurking unseen. Never give in to world'ly temptation's, seek not such reward's, this path is false.

The past and future are always your true Allies. They both endure throughout the present serving you well, bending to your own unique trained will.The unexpected takes you un-aware. Keep your mind open, a closed mind will result in failure within the Force's field of endurance. Learn to penetrate the good in nature's surrounding's, freely flowing throughout all thing's. Rely on calm concentration of your own inner goodness. You will become ready to face your fate, be ever willing it lies in your own hand's or limbs. Thus through the Force this show's the path of your true destiny.

Your whole being, released and realized is the only key to un-lock the future you were bound to see. The Jedi you were born to be. A true Jedi's strength lies in a profound awareness of good over evil. It is their true Religion their Honour, their life. A bold Jedi Knight master's all skill's well and in turn cultivates greater knowledge, until eventually you shall become a true Jedi Grand Master.

The Force will be with you...Always.

 

SIGHT: INSTRUCTION: Vision unlock's effortless image's. Survey situation's. Become one with your self endurance, it will increase the growing awareness deep within your empathic inner sight.

HEARING: GUIDANCE: Listening enhances powerfull perception. Strive to improve your reflex'es. Readily accept advice from past Jedi Masters. Do not attempt to resist that which the light takes you toward's.

TASTE: NOURISHMENT: Relishing respond's to bodily requirment's. For all things there is a proper time and place. you cannot rush blindly with lack of such basic necessity's.

SMELL: MEDITATION: Aroma evoke's the breath of complete relaxation. Breath deeply and mindfully. reach out with the grace of the Force's sedate influence. Let it overwhelm your inner being. Practice what was once preached.

TOUCH: UNDERSTANDING: Sensation induce's a connection between all thing's. Feel the Force's energies flowing throughout yourself. Learn from a deep steadfast acknowledgment of it's true meaning.

BALANCE: ACCEPTANCE: Patience evaluates alert reflexes, derived from finding light amongst the growing dark. Forever strive for your own achievement in personal perfection without becoming boastfull. Instigate and prioritise universal precision.

STIMULUS: WISDOM: Instinct exaggerates your total inner self worth. Readily using all your living senses simultaneously. Searching for true enlightenment within the living Force. Find your own path, to follow and lead.

Epilogue:  
Only the totally dedicated of those commited to the good that lies witin the Force itself, can eventually transcend death. Becoming absorbed into the oblivion of un-ceasing entirety, throughout the living Force. The Galaxy's energy field sustain's their inner substance, subsequently returning their living embodyment. Shown through the mind's eye of another true Jedi Knight. Ultimately able to forever return, eternally...

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Did Master Yoda or Master Luke not realize that Rey had already taken the Sacred Text's before they both had design's on burning all the old knowledge!


End file.
